This invention pertains to computer systems and other information handling systems and, more particularly, to a system having a portable network access point which allows access to mapped network drives as local drives through an I/O port of a computer system. Network administrators and software/hardware debuggers are required to map network drives each time they work on a new computer. The mapped network drives contain critical files needed in order to debug and repair the computer being worked on. However, accessing the network from the computer which needs service can be problematic. As an initial matter, setting up the network in each instance is extraordinarily time-consuming. Further, the mapping of network drives is also time-consuming and highly prone to user error as the administrator or software/hardware engineer must remember network paths and have access to user names and passwords. Furthermore, entering such user names passwords each time exposes those access codes to exploitation. Moreover, the problem with the computer can be a problem related to accessing the network itself, making it impossible to access the network in some cases. In another scenario, devices such as computers and the like which provide network access have the inherent disadvantage that configuring the network can be a wrought with error on the part of the end user. This translates into more time spent in support communique, which in turn raises the support cost for the device. Not only is the network difficult to configure, it can also be difficult to maintain as network resources change.